The Dark Scars Fairies
by xXBaLeFiReXx
Summary: When coming back to the Guild After a grueling mission the children of some of our favorite characters are brutually beaten by a scary group of kids in cloaks all bearing a message. "Save our mothers" could this have anything to do with the two fairies who were taken 17 years ago? (summary sucks but please read You will not be disapointed beta reader needed please review)
1. Chapter 1

It had been seventeen years since anyone had seen or heard from lucy or levy.  
When the others were recovered from tenrou they were not among the rescued nobody knew what had happened to them. When they were first reported missing every one went searching for them, but now as the years passed by Natsu and Gajeel were the only ones who would search but, even they were losing hope . Little did they know that this afternoon everything would change …..

(Gajeel p.o.v)  
'How am i gonna tell him' I thought, I had officially given up, I decided that this was the last time I was gonna go with salamander to search for the girls, but I knew he would be crushed. I just couldn't take it anymore, the false hope we would get from the, anonymous tips coming into the guild, going on these wild goose chases with natsu only to return empty handed .It was too much for me to take he knew we had to move on, let go of that last flicker of hope. They weren't coming back.  
I decided to tell him tomorrow morning, I sat at the bar drinking sake and eating metal scraps thinking of how to brake the news to him 'till I caught a whiff of something It was some of the guild kids and blood but also something that smelt of bunny girl, shrimp and …..Zeref? I shot up as did the rest of the dragon slayers everyone else looked at us with questioning glances. I ignored them and started for the door until some of the guild kids came busting through the door battered and bloody, wounds all around their bodies as they collapsed in a heap in the middle of the guild .  
It took about a second for everyone to register what had just happened but once they did it was chaos. Mira was hysterical as were Erza, lisanna, Cana and Juvia over their kids . Wendy rushed over and began healing along with came her apprentice a 12 year old girl named Rebekah whom she had found during a mission and brought back to the guild. She was very unique individual she could inflict what every type of emotion using her voice and when she was dancing deep purple flowers would grow to heal or hurt you whichever she chose . A few hours later all the kids were sleep in The Guilds infirmary sleeping away. As I look at all Their faces I realized this is what I missed . A chance to start a family because I wasn't man enough to tell shrimp before she disappeared and because now, I couldn't move on. I looked over and saw the kids Jasmine 15 the daughter of Erza and Jellal who was granted Parole by the magic council, Meredith 13 the daughter of Mira and Fried Carson 14 the son of Laxus and Cana,Damien12 the son of lisanna and bixlow and Glimmer 13 the daughter of Juvia and Gray everyone elses kids were younger and had not gone on any missions yet My thoughts were interrupted when Jaz sat up coughing, she drowsily opened her eyes "what the hell happened 'she questioned her voice immediately woke Erza of her shocked state as she rushed to her daughters side with Jellal " OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT JAZ, I'M SO STUPID I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOU GO ON THAT MISSION LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU" Erza and Jellal simultaneously cried out bawling ."Mom" jas nervously called out "who are Lucy and Levy ?"  
The entire room went dead silent I clenched my fist to avoid screaming at the mere mention of their names."The kids who beat us up told us you guys are the only ones who can help them they kept on saying save our mother."she said quietly 


	2. Chapter 2

(Natsu p.o.v)  
I was about to enter the infirmary to talk to Jazz when I heard her mention Lucy and Levy my entire body just froze right there. 'How the hell does she know about them' I thought and then everything registered in my mind . ' Kids asking about them?' i thought but lucy couldn't have been pregnant I mean we were secretly going out without anyone knowing we had planned to tell everyone after the S-class exams but she would have told me if she was. So who where these kids? What if Lucy and Levy ran away because they found other men. Oh my god I need to stop being paranoid. Not being able to take it anymore I ran out of the guild and straight into the forest.

All those thoughts about why lucy and levy were still swirling through my head. I stopped running awhile ago and was sitting in the forest making daisy I heard a rustle in the bushes. I jumped up, ready to attack when I heard "Natsu-san?" I lowered my fist when I saw Rebekah entered the little field he wild golden ash brown curls billowing like a cloud behind her she had on a hand me down from wendy her favorite blue dress with yellow stripes. Her chocolate brown skin shining in the sun. I gave her a warm smile as she ran and hugged me I lifted her in the air and tossed her up, maybe I should just stop worrying about lucy, besides what better to take your mind off of your missing girlfriend than making daisy chains with your "little sister"  
(time skip 30min)  
As I sat with becka making daisy chain I heard a rustle in the wind. I immediately jumped up looking around. When suddenly two teenage boys came out of the trees. For a minute everything was quiet Becka stood behind me peeking around to see the mysterious people. After a minute or two of intense staring the two boys fell over. It took a minute for me to comprehend what happened, Becka by now was crouched by the boys singing softly hands hovering slowly across the sleeping forms. A melody escaped her lips giving anyone in proximity a feeling like cloud nine.  
I swung back and forth just listening to the song as lyrics left her lips flower gleam and glow let your power shine save what has been lost bring back what once was mine take their pain away let them them see the light of day light up their lonely face so they can once more see the light of day As the song ended I could feel my melody induced high slowly fade away I opened my eyes to see the boys still asleep and Becka casted an expectant glance towards me I motioned for her to follow my lead as I scooped up the boys and gently slung them over my shoulders to avoid waking them up. As we walked through the forest back to the guild with the two boys Becka was strangely silent as she walked she would sometimes steal a glances at the boys resting on our shoulders. I couldn't help but try to decipher why they smelt so much like our very own rouge fairies .  
Could they be the ones Jazz was talking about ?  
I don't own fairytail or anyof its charecters and the first part of the song lyrics belong to tangled thanks for reading please review and give feedback 


End file.
